CaveClan/Roleplay
Here you can RP as a CaveClan cat. Archives 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14 In CaveClan.... Soulkit tackled Darkkit.Skaarsgurd (talk) 22:44, October 2, 2013 (UTC) "I've been fine," Lightningshafow purred to Flashstar. "How are you?" 03:50, October 3, 2013 (UTC) "I'm great" Flashstar purred.Skaarsgurd (talk) 13:17, October 3, 2013 (UTC) Cloverkit and Featherkit went to go say hi to the other CaveClan kits. Wotto3577Talk 21:05, October 3, 2013 (UTC) Lightningshadow's ears pricked. Something felt different. There was a different scent in the air, that of blood and decay, but he wasn't sure exactly what it was. 05:03, October 4, 2013 (UTC) "Something wrong?" Flashstar asked Lightningshadow.Skaarsgurd (talk) 13:11, October 4, 2013 (UTC) "Yeah..." said Lightningshadow. "I'm sure it's nothing though." 03:10, October 5, 2013 (UTC) "Okay.." Flashstar meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 07:43, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Blackclaw secretly planned that he could kill the leader and when Stoneclaw becomes leader he could be picked as deputy hopefully.If not he could kill the deputys until he gets picked.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 18:27, October 6, 2013 (UTC) Growls were heard as a pack of wolves bursted into camp. 20:41, October 6, 2013 (UTC) Snowtuft rushed her kits out of the den and into another exit to the camp. --- Firefly growled and yowled loudly. DawnUser talk:Takeachance32 20:53, October 6, 2013 (UTC) A wolf lunged at Lightningshadow and pinned him down. He slashed at the wolf's stomach with his hind legs. 21:03, October 6, 2013 (UTC) Firefly was attacked from behind, she screeched as the wolf picked her up by his mouth. --- Snowtuft heard rustling. DawnUser talk:Takeachance32 21:11, October 6, 2013 (UTC) The wolf released Lightningshadow by mistake, so the warrior slashed at his eyes. The wolf the fled. 21:19, October 6, 2013 (UTC) Flashstar ran over to Lightningshadow.Skaarsgurd (talk) 23:15, October 6, 2013 (UTC) Stoneclaw returned to the camp. (I ish back >:3) ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 00:27, October 12, 2013 (UTC) The wolves fled. 01:06, October 12, 2013 (UTC) Stoneclaw was met with Redpaw asking about Oakpaw. ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 01:09, October 12, 2013 (UTC) Lightningshadow licked his wounds. 01:10, October 12, 2013 (UTC) "Are you okay?!" Flashstar asked Lightningshadow.Night 04:49, October 12, 2013 (UTC) Silverkit wanted to know who oakpaw was.She went over to the deputy."Who is oakpaw?"she asked Flashstar waited for a reply.Night 07:37, October 12, 2013 (UTC) Silverkit went over to the leader and poked him with her tiny paw."Who is oakpaw?"asked silverkit.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 08:05, October 12, 2013 (UTC) "A cat that tried to kill me and failed" Flashstar replied to Silverkit.Night 08:07, October 12, 2013 (UTC) "can I at least stand vigil for him and snowpaw?"asked silverkit.(Snowpaw was innocent so can silverkit at least stand vigil for her?)Winxclubfan1 (talk) 08:09, October 12, 2013 (UTC) "Snowpaw is already buried so its impossible to sit vigil for her" Flashstar meowed.Night 08:30, October 12, 2013 (UTC) "Did anyone stand vigil for her?"asked silverkit.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 08:31, October 12, 2013 (UTC) "Yes" Flashstar replied.Night 08:32, October 12, 2013 (UTC) "who?"asked silverkit.If cats knew how to facepalm (Or in their case facepaw) Shellkit and rainkit would of done it but they didnt know so they didnt.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 08:33, October 12, 2013 (UTC) "Go ask Redpaw" Flashstar meowed.Night 08:38, October 12, 2013 (UTC) Rainkit and shellkit walked away."She is such a loser"Said shellkit to rainkit."yea she doesnt even know who oakpaw was"Said rainkit to shellkit.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 08:41, October 12, 2013 (UTC) Flashstar went back to Lightningshadow.Night 08:46, October 12, 2013 (UTC) Shellkit looked for Bluekit.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 08:48, October 12, 2013 (UTC) Bluekit saw Shellkit.Night 08:49, October 12, 2013 (UTC) "hello"Purred shellkit.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 08:51, October 12, 2013 (UTC) "Hi!" Bluekit meowed happily "How are you?" She asked.Night 08:54, October 12, 2013 (UTC) "good you?"asked shellkit giving her a shiny stone.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 08:57, October 12, 2013 (UTC) "I'm fine" Bluekit meowed as she took the stone.Night 09:01, October 12, 2013 (UTC) Shellkit Found a circle with a jewel in near the Thunderpaths.Blackclaw went over to iceblizzard.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 09:03, October 12, 2013 (UTC) "Hello Blackclaw would you like to go on border patrol with me?" Iceblizzard asked.Night 09:05, October 12, 2013 (UTC) "sure But I do have to warn you I found the body of an apprentince called snowpaw the other day and she had drowned so stay away from the rivers."warned blackclaw.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 09:07, October 12, 2013 (UTC) "I'll be fine" Iceblizzard meowed as she walked out of camp with Blackclaw.Night 09:08, October 12, 2013 (UTC) "ok But Be careful Im coming to remember"said Blackclaw.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 09:10, October 12, 2013 (UTC) Iceblizzard padded near the border with MossClan, The sky started to get dark.Night 09:12, October 12, 2013 (UTC) Blackclaw followed Iceblizzard."So did you ever hear of Snowpaw before?"asked blackclaw.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 09:13, October 12, 2013 (UTC) It started to rain, "Yes i have" Iceblizzard meowed.Night 09:15, October 12, 2013 (UTC) "She would of grown up to be a good warrior"sighed blackclaw.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 09:17, October 12, 2013 (UTC) The wind started to get wild and lightning shot though the sky, "I guess" Iceblizzard meowed.Night 09:19, October 12, 2013 (UTC) "you better look at the sky I think a storm is coming"Said a worried blackclaw.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 09:21, October 12, 2013 (UTC) The wind was so bad that it picked Iceblizzard up over a river then lightning struck her and she flew down and hit her head on a rock.Night 09:22, October 12, 2013 (UTC) "ICEBLIZZARD!"scream blackclaw.He found some herbs but it didnt work.He had tried to save her but The only thing left was to bring her body back to camp.He brought her body to camp.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 09:24, October 12, 2013 (UTC) The sky cleared up, "What happened?!" Bladefang asked.Night 09:26, October 12, 2013 (UTC) "me and iceblizzard were on patrol but there was a storm and iceblizzard died."said blackclaw in a mornful voice.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 09:28, October 12, 2013 (UTC) "We need to sit vigil for her" Bladefang meowed.Night 09:29, October 12, 2013 (UTC) "I will bury her myself"said blackclaw putting her body into the ground.He stayed next to the hole and he stood vigil and he waited for everyone else to as well.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 09:31, October 12, 2013 (UTC) Bladefang padded over to Iceblizzard to sit vigil for her.Night 09:32, October 12, 2013 (UTC) Blackclaw burried Iceblizzard so the elders dont get tried.He sat vigil for her.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 09:34, October 12, 2013 (UTC) Stoneclaw went over to Iceblizzard to sit vigil. ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 10:22, October 12, 2013 (UTC) Badgerclaw went over to sit vigil.Night 11:45, October 12, 2013 (UTC) Redpaw went to be by Stoneclaw. ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 11:46, October 12, 2013 (UTC) Novastripe padded over to Flashstar and Lightningshadow.Night 11:50, October 12, 2013 (UTC) Silverkit was crying.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 12:52, October 12, 2013 (UTC) "What's wrong?" Redpaw asked. ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 12:53, October 12, 2013 (UTC) Soulkit padded over to Redpaw and Silverkit.Night 12:55, October 12, 2013 (UTC) "I dont have any friends,My siblings bully me and my mother ignores me."said Silverkit.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 12:56, October 12, 2013 (UTC) "Well... Uh..." Redpaw was searching for words. "That sounds somewhat familiar..." ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 12:57, October 12, 2013 (UTC) "Hi" Soulkit meowed to Redpaw and Silverkit.Night 13:00, October 12, 2013 (UTC) "Hey," Redpaw replied. ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 13:00, October 12, 2013 (UTC) "How are y'all?" He asked.Night 13:01, October 12, 2013 (UTC) After a long time Snowpaw finally got out.She couldnt go back The leader would kill her so for along time she would be a loner.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 13:15, October 12, 2013 (UTC) "I kind of wonder about Snowpaw..." ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 13:17, October 12, 2013 (UTC) "Is Snowpaw from our clan?" Soulkit asked.Night 13:18, October 12, 2013 (UTC) Lightningshadow padded over to the medocine den. 13:24, October 12, 2013 (UTC) Flashstar padded in the Med-cats den with Lightningshadow.Night 13:49, October 12, 2013 (UTC) Snowtuft moaned quietly, her head throbbed. DawnUser talk:Takeachance32 23:38, October 12, 2013 (UTC) He had his wounds treated, and padded back out. 23:42, October 12, 2013 (UTC) Snowpaw padded around the forest.If she wanted to stay alive she would have to herself.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 07:59, October 13, 2013 (UTC) "Well, yes," Stoneclaw replied. ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 11:03, October 13, 2013 (UTC) Snowpaw knew she would have to fight to stay alive and she was a poor hunter so she had to steal food to stay alive.She sneaked up to the fresh kill pill and stole a thrush and she ran and ate it.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 11:32, October 13, 2013 (UTC) "Redpaw, I'd like to see your hunting skills," he told the apprentice as he lead Redpaw out of camp. ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 11:34, October 13, 2013 (UTC) Snowpaw pounced on redpaw.she stuck her claws into his body.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 11:35, October 13, 2013 (UTC) "What is this?" he screeched, thrashing to get Snowpaw off, "I didn't know prey attacked!" ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 11:36, October 13, 2013 (UTC) Category:Clans Category:Roleplay